Spyro the Dragon:MAAP
by inkflamer
Summary: A group of heroes against an amry of highly trained assassins. No one told them how hard it would be. Rated T for violence and many death scenes and romance. Epic crossover. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**The MAAP**

**This is my first fanfic so no flames please. This first chapter is going to be about 1 hour before the final chapter battle begins so every other chapter is going to be flashbacks leading to the event. So please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro, Inheritance cycle, Worms, The Chronicles of Narnia or any other character that someone else made. The only characters I own are my o.c's.**

Intro: The Clockworks

"Eragon"Cried a voice, "behind you". Eragon looked a quickly pulled out his sword and decapitated a dark colored armored pikmin. Eragon looked towards one of the worms and yelled, "Do you know where their coming from". While the worm nodded his head no, Eragon kicked another pikmin and caused it to fall off the clockwork building. The worm took out a machine gun and shot and killed 3 dark pikmin. Saphira opened her mouth and breathed fire and burned about 10 pikmim and then started eating a bunch of them.

"_Little one_" She called, "_I found the entrance to Montressor's fort. Come on". _Eragon looked at where Saphira was calling and saw a clock gear turning counter clockwise and started to turn the gear clockwise. Spyro and Cynder started to help him but then turned around to fight the dark pikmin that had just equipped rifles and aimed at Eragon. Cynder used her new ability and looked at the pikmin with her red eyes and grinned.

The pikmin's spine started breaking and the other pikmin started running towards the windows and jumped out, killing them.

Spyro began to freeze and then burn the pikmin and started clawing them to death.

"Meh meh meh ( Link, look out)", Said one of the worms who began using a baseball bat to despose of the pikmin, "Meh meh meh meh meh( their sending out the airships". Link look outside and saw a dark colored armored transport and tried to destroy it with exploding arrows but they weren't effective because of the armor. The gunship's red beam caught link and fired it's lasers but Link blocked it with his shield and it deflected the laser and destroyed the ship. The fighting continued until Saphira gave a roar which caught every hero and dark pikmin's attention. They saw a dark pikmin wearing a black suit with a red tie, with a black hat wielding two swords and pointing them towards Spyro and Eragon.

"You two caused all of this, now you two will die", He said in a dark voice. He charged and Eragon first and swung his sword vertically but Eragon slid to the right and stabbed his sword into the pikmin's chest. The pikmin felt no pain and lifted his sword to strike but Spyro jabbed his claws onto the back of the pikmins head.

"Montressor", Spyro said while moving his claws down to Montressor's back causing a gap in Montressor, "how much pain are you in right now". Montressor grinned while he stabbed Eragon in his left arm, "None but how about you dragan",( Montressor says dragan because of his accent) He said in a deep voice while he kicked Spyro in the chest with his steel boots.

Spyro groaned while moving back from Montressor while Eragon was trying to move back to get the sword out of his left arm. Saphira saw what was happening and tried to help but a bunch of armored dark pikmin started stabbing her with eletric rods stunning her and causing her vision to beome blurry. The remaining heroes continued to fight until they noticed that Cynder was gone and they quickly became surrounded. After moving his sword out of Eragon's arm, Montressor looked at him with his blackish red eyes and yelled, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY COMRADES", and then Montressor moved his sword up and began to move his sword to Eragon's head.

**To be Continued**

**Ok so please review on what you think about this chapter. No flames please. Constructive critisim would be good. I will try to continue this story as quickly as possible but with school and my computer acting weird, it might be a while before I continue. The next chapter would be about the first recruitment of the black pikmin. **


	2. 1 year ago: Jack, the first of few

**The MAAP**

**Ok, the second part of the story is about the recruitment of Jack Wilkins, a smuggler, easedropper and murderer. This is one year before the intro chapter. Please read and review and no flames. The heores are not mentioned in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my fanfic except for my o.c's. **

One Year ago: Jack the first of few

"Please, help me", said a small child who was on his knees and in a corner of a broken down house with adult like bodies burning next a guard with a talon symbol in it. A grey arm haired pikmin look at the boy and said in a soft voice, "We should get you to safety little boy", then he looked at his soldiers and said a middle voice, "get this boy some armor and food and take him to the barracks". "Yes sir", said a soldier. Then the soldiers escorted the boy to the safety of their pikmin commander's barracks which was located very close to their location. The pikmin lifted his hand and began to scratch his back "That's nice" said the pikmin in an older voice. After scratching his back and checking his belt to make sure he had enough ammo and grenades in he went out of the boundry line and found himself in a desert that looked more beautiful do to the oasis and palm trees. He then pulled out his assault rifle and began to scout out the area to make sure he wasn't being watched. Then a voice called out to him,

"Jack", "Jack look behind you Jack", "please look behind you". Jack's hands and feet started shaking as he was startled and afraid but still looked behind him. There was nothing their except for the south winds blowing hard against his hair and began to ask nervously, "Whose there, show yourself NOW"? At this point, Jack gripped his rifle tightly so nothing could pry his hands apart from his rifle. He looked around cautiously to find and kill the source of the voices that dissapeared quickly in the wind.

"Now Jack, there's no reason why we can't play together, right", said the voice who speaking in a lighter tone, "look closly at the wind and stare it in the face to find me". Not wanting to anger the voice that could end his life, Jack saw the wind and stared it in the face. Just as his eyes were starting to bleed because of the desert sand impalling them a pikmin like him appeared out of a tiny hole in the oasis. "Now you're recruitment will begin Jack Wilkins THE SMUGGLER KING" said the pikmin who began to check his shoes for dirt. Jack asked very slowly "How do you who I am and who are you"? The pikmin didn't answer so Jack aimed his assault rifle and fired ten shots. However, the pikmin moved his hand in front of the bullets and they stopped. Wilkins saw what happened and was transfixed at the bullets which stayed in the air.

" How'd you do that", asked Wilkins who didn't move and started drooling in his top lip, "and where can I learn that"? "In due time, you will learn what I have" was the strangers response "and you will become a member of the Master Assassin Assocation of Pikmin as my communications expert and you will become what you wanted to be". "What is your name"? "My name is Montressor de Luevon". Jack bowed down to Montressor but Montressor raised his hand to tell Jack that wasn't necessary because Jack with him now. Jack quickly got up and asked Montressor one question,

"What is my assignment my lord"? Montressor adjusted his tie and said with a dark grin, "I want you to kill everyone at your barracks and then go the United States of America and smuggle immigrants in so I can see how good you are. "What will that have to do with me being the communications experts my lord"? ''You will know when cross that bridge, you will know". After saying that Montressor dissapeared in black wind and smoke which overwhelmed Jack. "What was that abou... agh aghagh NO" then Jack passed out.

"Are you alright boss?" asked one of the soldiers through an intercom. Jacks eyes opened and he realized that he was back at his barracks. Wondering if Montressor was real, he shot himself in the leg with his gun and then figured Montressor was real after he started bleeding and coughing from the black smoke and wind which he found in his nostrils and in his lungs. Jack realized what Montressor said and he quickly donned his swat armor and his assault rifle and packed a bookbag with food, ammunition, medical equipment and a map of the USA. He hastliy made his way upstairs but started wobbling because he fogot to cover up the bullet wound which had affected many veins in his leg and fell face first on the stairs. After cursing himself for falling and fogeting to heal himself, he finally managed to get up the fifty floors leading out of the basement. It had taken him many tries to get up but when he fell four times his wound started to shrink and he could walk right so it took him a few minutes. After getting outside and breathing fresh air, Jack looked around for any exit and when nobody was looking, he locked and barricaded every single exit.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP" Yelled Jack, "EVERYBODY AT THE MIDDLE OF THE RING OUTSIDE NOW". Not knowing for what Jack had planned for them, everyone made it to the middel of the ring and started asking questions why they are standing in the middle but Jack just started to whistle. Jack laughed an evil laugh and activated an electronic fence that trapped the people in the middle from everyone that couldn't fit in the ring. Jack began to whistle and sing while he was shooting the people and felling them. Everybody else watched the blood fly onto their faces and tried to escape but they too were gunned down. Soon after, Jack had killed everyone at the barracks when the black wind and smoke appeared. Jack was expecting Montressor but instead, the wind and smoke surrounded him again but he was not afraid and it quickly teleported him outside of the USA.

"Alright, where should I start sending them in" Said Jack to himself. he wondered where you could look for immigrants when he found a bunch of angry immigrants that wanted to get in the United States of America but the captain wouldn't let them in because they didn't have enough money to go in. Angerily, the immigrants tried to overthrow the captain but had their hands on their when the guards arrested them. One of the officers said while arresting the immigrants "Everybody, hands on your he... what the..." then the officer died from five bullet wounds to the chest. Jack then proceeded to kill the remaining officers while the captain watched.

"Your next captain" Said Jack while he marched to the captain. Then, Jack pulled out the captains knife from his pocket and began to slash the man while Jack whistled "Follow me up to Carlow". After the captain died, Jack told the immigrants he could get them in the land of the free if they could get more immigrants to go with him. Suddenly, Jack heard a conversation two miles away. The conversation was about what to do with the immigrants once they got in. One person wanted to kill all of them while another wanted to accept them in but was quickly disposed by a guard who wanted to let the immigrants rot in prison.

Then, Jack realized that he had crossed the bridge Montressor was talking about but before he could congratulate himself over one thousand immigrants were on the ship. Jack then drove the boat towards the gates that allowed ships in the USA and killed the guards and gave the immigrants weapons and told them to protect themselves and their families. After one thousand, eight hundred and ninty nine immigrants enter the states, Montressor appeared with the wind and smoke behind Jack who didn't seem to notice. "Boo" said Montressor softly in Jack's ear. Jack jumped up and breathed heavily but breathed lighter when he saw Montressor. "Montressor, how long where you behind me"? "Long enough to see how you did Jack and I know you crossed the bridge and you passed. You are now my communcation expert for the MAAP". Jack smiled and dissapeared with Montressor to the MAAP stronghold.

**Now that Jack joined, the next chapter will talk about Spyro and Cynder first encounter with Jack and the MAAP. Read and Review and remember, construive critism is advised and I would like it if most of the reviews are good. Thank You. The next chapter will be made shortly**


	3. 360 days ago: The group and Jack

**The MAAP**

**The third chapter in the fanfic. This will be the formation of the group and the first real crossover and where Jack will fight the group. Again, please read and review and thank you Mad Guns22 for reviewing. Sorry if the writing is a little different, WordPad is acting weird. This is not as long as chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this fanfiction except for my O.C's.**

360 days ago: The group and Jack

Jack locked the door at Busbee and made sure that only his loyalist and him were inside of the school. "Now, Montressor won't get me, Said Jack to himself, "I will win this round". Jack looked out the window and saw the anti-air guns and missiles and responded while looking, "Those europeon fools think Montressor has any air thingys, he always uses space thingys". One of his loyalist walked up to Jack who was still looking outside and hit him in the back of the head. Jack responded by walking to the middle of the school and shouting to his soldiers,

"THIS IS OUR TIME TO STRIKE. EUROPE HAS LOST EVERYTHING ON IT'S STUPID ANTI-AIR THINGYS BUT WE HAVE EVERYTHING THEY WANT. NOW, WE'LL GIVE'M WHAT THEY WANT. EVERYONE, TO YOUR STATIONS. DISMISSED".

His soldiers split into groups of four and headed into each of the rooms in each of the four halls. Soon, all of the rooms were filled with loyalist and Jack looked up to the sky through the glass and shouted, "NOW MONTRESSOR, YOU WILL PAY".

Meanwhile... Spyro and Cynder began flying through South Carolina looking for Busbee Creative Arts Academy because they got paided to kill somebody named Jack "The Paraniod" Wilkins. Cynder argued about flying for three days in a row while Spyro was falling asleep and starting to fly down. Cynder was not aware of it and let Spyro crash into an open field that was next to an empty concrete field. Spyro hit a desk that was left there and woke up bleeding. Cynder was watching what happened and started laughing. Spyro, who was covering his bleeding spot with paw, opened his mouth and fired a bolt of electricity at her. She flew to the right and started to dive down next to him. Cynder landed quietly and spoke while her laughter began to go with the wind,

"Come on Spyro, have a sense of humor". Spyro laughed while he made a snowball made of solid ice with his tail and shot it at Cynder's chest which caused a white and blue mark on her chest."Now we're even", Said Spyro while making his towards the empty concrete field. Cynder began to go with him after she put an open lighter that she found in the desk and put it close to her chest. Spyro noticed that his wound was dissapearing.

Somewhere in the woods Captian Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs were walking towards the spot where Spyro and Cynder is. Jack was following the direction that his compass was pointing. "Jack" Said Mr. Gibbs, "where are we going"? Jack turned around and replied,

"Towards the rum". Jack and Mr. Gibbs walked through the woods until they found the spot where Spyro and Cynder were at. The compass that Jack was holding began to turn in every direction and finally stopped at north. Cynder and Spyro saw them and Jack and Mr. Gibbs saw that they were going to kill them. Instead, Spyro asked them one question, "Who are you"?

"I am Captian Jack Sparrow", Said Jack, "and this is Mr. Gibbs". Jack was pointing at Mr. Gibbs who was waving at them. Jack looked towards the to dragons and asked, "Who are you". Spyro turned to look at Cynder and then looked at Jack and Mr. Gibbs and began to speak, "I am Spyro and this is Cynder". Cynder looked at Jack and Mr. Gibbs and picked up a bottle of rum and began to drink it and Jack didn't notice the rum or the compass, which was pointing at the rum bottle.

Four seconds later, the rum was gone and Cynder threw the bottle at a car that was left at a parking space which caused it to go off. Spyro, Jack Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs, and Cynder walked towards the car and found six worms inside of it. "Meh Meh Meh(Who are you)" Said the worm in the drivers seat. It took about six minutes for everybody to introduce themselves and after they were done, the worm in the back pulled out a machine gun and pointed it towards the concrete field. Cynder moved towards the worm in the drivers seat who called himself "The head". Cynder asked him,

"What's he doing"? "The head" shrugged and told the worm called "The hand" who was about to shoot to conserve ammo but "The hand" shot at the middle spot and then they all dissapeared.

The Group which consisted now of Spyro, Cynder, Jack Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs, "The head", "The hand", "The eye", "The foot, "The thumb, and "The body" appeared at Busbee Creative Arts Academy which was now in Europe. Spyro looked around and was the first to speak, "Why is Busbee in Europe? It is supposed to be in Cayce"? Everyone else shrugged and walked towards the school. Cynder began to knock at the door. Someone came towards the door and asked in a low voice, "Come on in Montressor. I have something for you".

However, instead of Montressor's voice a female voice answered, "Who is Montressor and who are you"? "I am Jack Wilkins and..." He was cut off by Spyro who began to bust down his door and yelled, "WILKINS, YOU ARE DEAD". Spyro began to scan the area but Jack wasn't there. Soon, everyone in the group came in the school and out of nowhere, Jack ran towards the 700th hall but Cynder saw a blue spot on his back and she ran towards him and stabbed her talon into it. Jack felt his spine break and fell to the ground. Cynder was walking back towards the group when Jack Wilkins took out a pistol and shot at Cynder's back. Cynder turned around and started to run towards Wilkins who pulled out a flashbang grenade and threw it to the ground.

The grenade burst and Cynder's temporarily blinded by the grenade and a figure war behind her with an assult rifle and swat armor and a swat helmet. "Jack kills one" said Jack Wilkins who was ready to fire.

**To** **be Continued...**

**thank everybody that read my fanfiction and reviewed it. I have school tommorrow so it might be awhile before i continue. The next will be about the group meeting another hero and the next recruit for the MAAP. I will see that I can continue when I can. See you next time.**


	4. later that day: The irish rebel and hobo

**The MAAP**

**The fourth chapter in the MAAP fanfic is here and thanks to the school being closed, I was able to write this chapter early. I was having problems with this chapter because of writers block. Please r&r. Sorry if I misspelled anything before, I don't have that thing where it shows if you misspelled something because I am using word pad.**

**Disclaimer again: The only characters I own are my O.C's. Anybody else, I don't own.**

Later that day: The irish rebel and hobo's

Cynder, whose eye were blinded by the flashbang grenade that Jack threw, didn't notice that Jack "The paranoid" Wilkins was about to shoot her. Jack was really thrilled about this and was going to fire when a clicking sound came from his assault rifle. Wilkins said to himself while checking a his barrel and and ammo,

"Now, what could be the problem with this thi... aw, now I got it. Let's see what is says". Jack read the instructions on the rifle's body and it said clearly,

"If the gun runs out of ammo, reload the gun by taking apart the barrel and body, then it should take about one or two minutes to reload each of the two hundred bullets and the gun can't fire until all two hundred bullets are in the barrel and fire then reload". Jack looked at the gun and began to take apart the barrel and the body when he noticed Cynder was gone. "Now, where is the black dragon", Said Jack Wilkins to himself but he began to put the bullets in one by one. Cynder, who was with the group ran out of Busbee and traveled to Ireland. While at Ireland, they decided to go to a bar and discuss the problem about Jack Wilkins. Captain Jack Sparrow started to drink and drink and drink rum for about ten minutes when he bumped into a hobo.

"Watch it", Said the hobo who hocked up a loogie and fired in Sparrow's face. "What's his problem?" asked a guy who was sitting a few tables away from where the group was at. Spyro saw him and asked while drinking a glass of fine wine, "Who are you"?

The guy got up and walked to the groups table which was big and spoke while his sword banged against the tables while walked, "I'm Eragon". Spyro also got up but went up just to get more wine and when his glass was full of it, he talked,

"I'm Spyro and that is Cynder" he pointed his claw at the black dragon "and that is Captain Jack Sparrow" he pointed at the captain who was really drunk and on the floor "and the guy not drinking is Mr. Gibbs" he looked at Gibbs who was walking around the bar "and finally, those are the worms. I don't know who's who because they are basically the same but they want to be called what they want. I don't remember their names". Spyro took a deep breath and told Eragon that was it. Eragon looked at everyone at the bar and decided to walk out with bottles of liquor in his coat. Cynder looked at Eragon and spoke with a medium loud voice,

"Are you going back to your universe, dragon rider"? Eragon turned around and had a surprised look on his face. He hadn't told anybody about being a dragon rider or that he wasn't from this universe. He mumbled, "How did you...", Cynder cut him off while lighting a cigarette and then smoking it, "Your dragon Saphira is growing impatient about you being here and where is Roran and how is your battle against Galbatorix doing". She finished smoking the cigarette and blew a puff of smoke at Eragon's face. Eragon spoke once he was certain the Cynder wouldn't cut him off. He asked,

"How did you know about that"? Cynder smiled and told everybody at the table (which Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs were now at) about her ability to see everything that a person did and about anyone they know just by looking at the person's eyes one time. She also told Eragon about the groups battle against Jack Wilkins when a dragon with a green tail, orange wings, a white chest and a red body color appeared and threw an empty beer bottle at a random table and then a bunch of pikmin with guns appeared. The dragon looked around and spoke in a rather angered tone when he looked at Eragon,

"What are you doing here, boy. Don't you know that you own the same dragon that killed half of my men". He looked at his soldiers and yelled one command, "KILL HIM". The red dragon's soldiers nodded their heads and aimed their weapons at Eragon when his dragon, Saphira appeared wearing armor except for a head peice and began to incinrate part of the soldiers. All of the patrons expect for the group, Eragon and Saphira fled. One of the worms shot a soldier with a shotgun which blew off the soldiers head and another worm pulled out a mortor and fired at the ceiling which caused it to collaspe and kill all of the soldiers in the back row. Spyro and Cynder began to claw, impale and rip apart the pikmin soldiers that were across the bar.

Eragon pulled out his sword, Zar'roc and started to slice the soldiers and said the word "Brisingr" at the soldiers leader, the dragon, but it just stopped in midair. The dragon lifted his paw and redirected the magic at Saphira, who was biting and eating pikmin. The fire hit Saphira's face, which burned part of her head and caused her to lose her eyesite for a few minutes and caused burns on her face. Eragon began to swing Zar'roc at the pikmins leader but the dragon pulled out a sword and blocked hit.

Meanwhile, Montressor began to go on the internet and look for someone who could recruit anyone. While looking, he found somebody named Boss that could convince anyone to join him. Montressor was happy for the first time in years and he did a bunch of Boss's jobs like burning part of France and destroying the Leaning Tower of Pisa. After thirty minutes of hard work Boss talked to Montressor for the first time and agreed to help Montressor conquer the universe. Boss said to himself, "This shall be the time of my life but I can't go with my boss and I will stay with my biker group. Goodbye to Earth." He said one more thing, "Shooter, Blaster, come on". Then his shotguns jumped up onto his hands and he drove off in is motorcycle.

Back at the bar. The two (Eragon and the dragon) began to swing swords at each other and both performed parries, thrust, overhead swings. The fighting continued until the same hobo that spat in Jack Sparrow's face came in with multiple other hobo's. Much to Saphira's surprise, the hobo's managed to punch through her armor and caused a medium sized blood wound on her back. Saphira gave a roar in pain which did nothing to the hobos that were beside and in front of her. Mr. Gibbs threw a wine bottle at a hobo but all it did was cause a very tiny blood wound in the hobo's head. Mr. Gibbs looked around and moved towards the exit and he managed to get past all the pikmin, hobo's and the flaming parts of the bar when he was a hobo who was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and dirty black pants holding a french person. The hobo clenched his fist and spoke in a very deep voice,

"Why did you come hear". He slapped the french person with his free hand and spoke again, "You know where that this is hobo city is, SO LEAVE AND TELL ANYBODY YOU KNOW ABOUT ME". The hobo threw the french man at the wall and turned around angerly and saw Mr. Gibbs who was trying to climb a fence but didn't know that there was barbed wire at the top part. The hobo threw a garbage can lid at the fence which caused it to fall but thanks to a ladder that was part of an apartment building, Mr. Gibbs grabbed it and saftly gripped his hand tightly and climbed on top of the apartment building after going up on the ladders. Mr. Gibbs was very happy and began to cheer until the cheer turned to terror when he saw the same hobo that he ran from already at the roof. The hobo grinded his teeth while roaring in the sky saying,

"I AM THE HEAD HOBO. FEEL MY WRATH". The Head Hobo began to chase Mr. Gibbs, who was running in circles and sceaming. The screams were heard at the bar that Eragon and the dragon were at. Spyro, Cynder, Jack Sparrow, the six worms and Saphira fled the burning bar after Saphira accidently set the foundation on fire which destroyed twenty of the thrity three holder things. Suprisingly, Eragon and the dragon continued to duel and exchange insults, curses and regular talk while trying to hit each other. Eragon was beginning to sweat and was beginning to have blood problems but the dragon barely sweat and swung his sword with more power. He eventrally disarmed Eragon and had him at his mercy. The dragon rose his sword up and said proudfully, "So, the mighty Eragon has lost to Fieche, the leader of the Irish rebel pikmin. You should have had multiple blows to me but none and so...".

Fieche was interrupted by a blast that wiped out half of the burning bar which killed a bunch of innocent people that were outside. Fieche and Eragon thought the same thing "_What was that"_, when they saw a tank made out of beer and wine bottles, garbage cans, sewn clothing, bottle caps, pieces of dirty wood and duct tape. The driver and gunner were none other than the hobo's who attacked the bar. One of the hobo's said to the other, "Line and fire". The other hobo lined the tanks inner crosshairs that were made out of string and fired. The bomb made of dynamite and hair almost hit the two until a gust of wind appeared and knocked the bomb into a poorly built building and caused it to explode.

"Saphira" cried Eragon happliy as Saphira landed and burned the tank and killed the two hobos. Eragon quickly got on her back when Fieche said, "Let me come with you on our journey against Montressor and the MAAP". Eragon was shocked to hear that from the dragon who almost killed him. Saphira said to Eragon mentally, "_Do you think we should bring him with us little one"?_ Eragon hesitated with his answer but agreed to Fieche's offer and let him join. Fieche quickly holstered his sword and opened his wings and flew. Saphira roared a little about Fieche joining them but Eragon calmed her down and then the two dragons were up in the air soaring proudly in the air with Spyro and Cynder who were already in the air kissing and doing stuff when they were interrupted by Eragon, Saphira and Fieche.

Spyro and Cynder were angry about being interrupted but were glad that another hero joined the group and went down to the Black Pearl were Captain Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs were battling Jack Wilkins Loyalist. The fighting lasted a few minutes because there were only 30 loyalist and the worms joined the Pearl with jetpacks to Jack Wilkins's other hideout. "Where is Jack's other hideout", asked Cynder, "and does it have any security systems"? Fieche pulled out his sword and looked at her and said in a grim voice, "In Rapture".

Next Chapter: Peace, Plasmids and a third Jack

**The next chapter will be up proberly be up Friday and will proberly be the longest chapter in this Fanfic. That chapter will be the one where somebody dies. Read and Review anybody. The next chapter will have bigger story of Boss and will include more of Montressor. See everyone on the next chapter of the MAAP.**


	5. 359 days ago:Peace,Plasmid and Jack

**The MAAP**

**The fifth part of the MAAP fanfic is here. One of the main characters will die. This will include more of Boss and will proberly be the longest chapter in this fanfic. Please R&R. No flames. More of Montressor will be in next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fanfic execpt my o.c's.**

359 days ago: Peace, Plasmids and a third Jack

On the Black Pearl, Eragon was puzzled by the fact that Mr. Gibbs was there and asked while running his hand against his sword, "Mr. Gibbs, how did you escape"? Mr. Gibbs said with pride, "Why, I beat that hobo with my fist and then threw him off the buil...". "You ran down the stairs, picked up a puzzle and told the Head Hobo to complete and ran towards the Black Pearl", said Cynder who was digging her claws on the Pearl's floor. "How did you know"? "I can read your mind". Mr. Gibbs ran to take control of the wheel while the five worms landed on the Pearl because one worm ran out of jetpack fuel and landed in the water and blew up. Spyro turned to Fieche and asked, "Where is Rapture and why didn't you answer Cynder's second question? Does Rapture have any security systems"? Fieche didn't care to turn and looked at the sea and spoke in an irish tone,

"Rapture is in the Atlantic Ocean at the bottom and it has multiple security systems, not to mention the splicers". Captian Jack Sparrow was drinking in the rum cellar with two worms. Saphira, who didn't want to sink the boat decided to fly instead of getting on the boat asked Fieche who the splicers were.

"The splicers are people who got high on ADAM and to answer anyone's questions, ADAM is a raw form of unstable stem cells that were in a sea slug that can be used to trade the substance for tonics plasmids which could be used to enhance anyone's body and able to use special powers respectivly", Said Fieche who twirled his sword around. Cynder, wanting to know what special powers the plasmids could give walked to Fieche and mumbled, "What special powers do they give". Fieche used the best of his knowledge about plasmids said while shooting sparks of fire from his hands, "Fire, ice, lighting, turning people against each other, hypnotizing big daddies which are the little sisters protecters and little sisters are the group that find ADAM and hold it, summoning hornets, using telekinesis and other stuff".

He turned to Cynder who was fasinated by the plasmids and asked a little question, "Does that answer your question"? Cynder hesitated for her answer but said yes. Saphira flew ahead of the Pearl and saw something tall and yelled, "LIGHTHOUSE OVER HERE". Eragon, Spyro, Cynder, Mr. Gibbs and Fieche looked at the lighthouse and Fieche cried out happily, "Rapture is in their and Eragon, your dragon won't fit in the bathysphere so she needs to stay near the ship". Saphira was dissapointed by the fact that she wouldn't be able to go into Rapture and join in the battle with Jack "The Paranoid" Wilkins.

"Don't worry dragon" Commented Fieche, "I will stay with you on the ship along with the worms, Captain Jack Sparrow and the rum". After getting close to the lighthouse, Eragon, Spyro, Mr. Gibbs and Cynder went into the lighthouse door and decended towards the bathysphere while the rest of the group stayed at the Black Pearl.

Meanwhile, Boss was enjoying his time being a MAAP member by attacking the french people with him and his biker army. Boss started to play Johnny Cash's song, Ring of Fire while shooting people with his two auto shotguns, Blaster and Shooter. Boss shouted, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH aghaghaghghagh bug, stupid little bug". One of Boss's bikers was a human and he began to notice the french troops assembling in front of them. The biker said with a nervous stomach,

"Boss, we're running into them, aren't we"? "Yes we are, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", laughed an evil laugh while accelerating to over seventy miles per hours. The french soldiers ran in terror while Boss and his men ran over them. While Boss and his soldiers were enjoying killing them, the other nations wanted to stop them and they argued about how to kill them when Boss and a bunch of bikers appeared and killed the nation's leaders.

Boss turned to his soldiers and gave one command and it was to find and kill the president of the United States of America and send one of the most powerful nations in the world into chaos and eventully destroy it.

Back to the group, Eragon, Spyro, Cynder and Mr. Gibbs went into the bathysphere when Mr. Gibbs commented that it is nice while looking at the art inside the lighthouse. The four didn't notice the camera in the bathysphere. Jack Wilkins mumbled under his breath while watching them, "This won't do, I need to head to Fort Frolic". Jack ran out of his office in Arcadia and went to the metro station and activated the lever that took the bathysphere to Fort Frolic. Then when he was there Jack ran into a pikmin. The pikmin took off his hat and bowed, "Jack Wilkins, this is a honor to have you here in Cohen's and my land". Jack questioned the pikmin, "Who are you"? "I am Fransico, master artist and Sander Cohen follower". "Where is Cohen"? "In his booth". "Thank you Fransico". "Your Welcome". Jack went to his spot which was in the back of the Cocktail Lounge.

Mr. Gibbs, Cynder, Eragon and Spyro exited out of the bathysphere and went to a big room with a glass window that saw most of Rapture and they were amazed by the sights of the city and then they saw a bunch of dead people. Eragon saw one dead body that had ten hooks in it's stomach and it's face was disfigured with something on it's face. Eragon vomited on Cynder, who was watching fish through the glass. Her eyes were extremly red and she gripped Eragon's left foot. She was about to claw it when Mr. Gibbs grabbed her back legs and Spyro grabbed her tail and began to pull her back into another room. "Cynder calm down please", Said Spyro while he and Mr. Gibbs were dragging her into the bathysphere that they got out of and she was still trying to kill Eragon. Mr. Gibbs found a seditive needle and injected it into Cynder's neck which caused her red eyes to dim and her movement stilled.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Asked Mr. Gibbs who back was starting to hit a bunch of dead bodies. "Um", Mumbled Spyro who was not aware that Eragon had dissapeared, "maybe we could put her in the bathysphere or bring her to the Black Pearl". Spyro and Mr. Gibbs thought for a moment about if Eragon was alright and made their decision to put Cynder in the bathysphere. After making their way back to the bathysphere, they placed Cynder in the bathysphere and Mr. Gibbs placed a string on Cynder's neck.

"Mr. Gibbs, what was that for"? "You will see purple dragon".

Eragon was making his way through the welcome area of Rapture and stumbled through dead bodies of splicers and saw a weird vending machine. The machine was a pinkish purple color and called the Gatherers Garden. "_Hm_", Eragon thought, "_I wonder how much money it will take for me to get one of those plasmid thngs_". He went to the machine and when he was about to get something, a sharp intense pain was in his back. Eragon roared, "Aghhhhhhhhhhh". A man holding a pistol in his left hand and fire in his right. Eragon was bleeding and on the floor gravaling but he could see a shadow behind him. He murmbered something at the man and fire suddenly hit the man's pistol. He dropped the pistol and pulled out a machine gun and held it to Eragon who was standing up at this point, saw the gun and raised his hands.

" Drop our sword", Said the stranger. Eragon dropped his sword and he saw a figure approach the man. "Behind you...". "Jack, my name is Jack". Jack turned around and shot at the figure, which was a nitro splicer. 2 seconds later, the splicer was was filled with anti-personal auto rounds and the splicer fell. "Thank you Jack", Commented Eragon while he picked up his sword, " I would have never be....", he was cut off by a scream. Jack and Eragon quickly went to the source of the scream and when they got there, they found out that the source was Eragon's cousin's Roran. Puzzled, Eragon asked Roran, "What are you doing here and how did you get here?. Roran replied, " I found this portal that was in the Spine and Garrow is proberly killed by these things and Sloan ran to this portal to a place called tameril or something".

"What were you screaming about"? "I was screaming about this thing that" Roran looked around, "where is it, it was right here". Roran, Eragon and Jack saw a shadow coming through a door. They readied themselves ( Eragon gripped Zar'roc, Jack pulled out and reloaded his machine gun and Roran gripped his hammer). The shadow got bigger and when the three people were about to hit, a familer face appeared.

"Garrow", Cried Eragon and Roran, and they dropped their weapons and hugged Garrow, who was holding a lead pipe and money in his hand. Confused Garrow asked who was that with them and why are they there. It took about ten minutes for Eragon to explain his journey to Earth and about him meeting Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs, six worms, Spyro, Cynder, Fieche and Jack. "Who are Spyro and Cynder and how long have you had Saphira?", Asked Garrow. Eragon said with a sort of happy tone, "Spyro and Cynder are dragons and their smaller than them and I have Saphira for a long time". "Who do we get out of here"? "We can't because we are hunting a MAAP member named Jack "The Paranoid" Wilkins but when we kill him, we can go home". "WE CAN'T GO HOME", Yelled Spyro, who was with Mr. Gibbs,

"Montressor still lives and the prophecy hasn't been fufilled, we still need about twenty more heroes". Eragon had a shocked look on his face and asked with a really scared voice, "Who is Montressor and what is the prophecy"? " Montressor is the leader of the MAAP and as long as he lives, he will continue to wage war and the prophecy states that a massive amount of heroes would fight and kill Montressor and bring peace with them". Eragon, Spyro, Roran, Garrow, Mr. Gibbs, Jack all went to the bathysphere to leave to meet the others when a familer enemy appeared. Everyone but Roran and Garrow yelled, "JACK". Jack Wilkins started laughing an evil laugh and began to talk, "So, you think that you would be able to kill old Jack, I could take you all down with my little hands and stuff".

Spyro blasted a really pointed icicle at Wilkins but his armor was too strong for it. The icicle broke and when Jack fired armor piercing auto rounds and used the fire plasimd at Wilkins the bullets were stuck in his body and armor and the fire died out. "Aw, your little stupid weapons won't work" Mocked Wilkins, who was started to dance and not noticing Roran creep up behind him with his hammer, turned around in time to see Roran smash his face with his hammer. Jack Wilkins fell on his back with his face smashed in and his blood on the floor and Roran.

"That was easy" Mocked Spyro, who was hoping for a longer and more bloody fight, "so we should just leave". "Yeah", Said everyone their. After making their way though the welcome area they found Cynder who was awake and really angry that they killed Jack without here. "Well, you wen't awake", Said Mr. Gibbs in a nervous pitch. Cynder objected and yelled, "I WAS AWAKE FOR TWENTY MINUTES". Eragon and Spyro mumbled that they spent over twenty minutes in Rapture. Cynder ran to Spyro and Roran whispered in Eragon's ear, "She is going to kill him", but instead she pounced him and they kissed while on a bloody floor in front of Eragon, Garrow, Roran, Mr. Gibbs and Jack and they started rolling on the floor. Their wings, tail's, and backs and chest's (for some reason) got all bloody and while Eragon and Garrow were happy for them, Mr. Gibbs objected,

"We should go now". Roran attempted to pull them apart but everytime he tried, they justed continued and they slashed him with their tail's. After four minutes, they were done and Garrow and Mr. Gibbs were asleep and Eragon was way ahead of them and near the bathysphere. Spyro smiled at Cynder and commented on how long they kissed and how it was better underwater. Roran, Garrow and Mr. Gibbs picked up guns while Jack switched from fire to electricity plasmids. They left and when they finally got to Eragon who was near the bathysphere, they saw someone that they didn't want to see.

"Jack", Said everyone in a puzzled voice, "how could you live"? Jack Wilkins smiled and replied to their question, "Why, that wasn't me, that was my last loyalist. Now I shall burn you for it". Jack revelled his wolf fangs and wolf hair while he was in his pikmin body and his voice was deeper and more dark like. "YOU WILL DIE", Sceamed Jack who lunged at Roran but Roran reacted by smashing Jack's left arm, rendering it useless. Jack wailled and blood gushed from his smashed arm and fired ice from his fingertips at the hammer that Roran was using. The ice froze it and Wilkins picked up and threw a pipe at the hammer which broke it. Roran cursed at the fact that his only weapon is gone. Eragon unsheathed Zar'roc and began to swing it at Jack Wilkins who pulled out his assault rifle and used it as a sword. The two swung at each other until Eragon got lucky when Cynder crawled behind Jack and slashed his left foot and Eragon stabbed him in the chest.

"Aghghghgh", Cried the former MAAP member, who after getting stabbed ran to the bathysphere was bleeding heavilly. Mr. Gibbs remarked about the string that was laying in the floor, "He is about to fall". Wilkins heard Gibbs but when he turned around, he tripped the string and four knives came out of the bathysphere and impaled him in the chest. Finally using his last breath, Jack turned around to the heroes and gave a weak speech, "You killed me and aghagh you will die agh becua Agh" and that was it.

Jack "The Paranoid" Wilkins, former MAAP member and leader of the Jack Wilkins Loyalists, was killed by the heroes. They looked at the dead body and found a piece of paper, that was labeled "Kill Montressor with holy water from Dragon Realms, Pikmin planents, Eragon's home, Earth and an unknown planet that was partly faded. Not wanting to stick around the heroes in Rapture went in the bathysphere and reversed it to take them out of there. When they got topside they saw Saphira on the lighthouse, drunk mumbling about random stuff and when they got to the Pearl, everyone on there was drunk. Fieche welcomed them with, "Djflkgjs wgo jnvdkl". Garrow looked at him and said blankly, "What". They ignored them and when everyone drinking was feeling sick and vomiting all over the place, Mr. Gibbs took the wheel and asked, "Where to"?

"Somewhere where there's holy water and the holy grail" said Captain Jack Sparrow.

Meanwhile, Montressor was mumbling about the war when a MAAP member ran toward him and said paniclly, "My lord, Jack Wilkins had been killed and Boss has killed the Europeon nations leaders execpt for Ireland and Germany". Montressor just gruffed about Jack but was glad about Boss killing most of the nation leaders. "Get ready to attack the Dragon Realms and give Earth a little present". "Yes my lord". "Good, good", then Montressor started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAAHHAHAAHAH.

**R&R PLEASE. The 6th part will have to wait for a while because of school and other stuff. The heroes will meet a villain that Spyro knows and will be the thorn on their side for a while. The next chapter will include another member of the MAAP and will be shorter than this. OK.**


	6. Discontinued

**The MAAP**

**I have found out plot problems the MAAP and the main problem is I forgot about what happens after part 5, i think so I would have to make it a crossover after Spyro and Cynder fight off Montressor. I am also changing Most of the characters species and adding more characters in order to fit my new main story. The crossover will be after the main one and be more detailed than this one. The new one will have a new enemy assocation. Summing everything up, I am discontining this story and writing a new one that happens right before the new more detailed version. **


End file.
